


【妞/本】Lonely Trip .

by WhiskyRain



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez RPF, The Voice (France) RPF
Genre: M/M, be, 当然啦都是假的。
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain
Summary: Nuno Resende。他谨慎的叫对方Resende先生，但自来熟的男人用手里巨大玻璃杯一撞他的酒杯，草草灌下几口后说，“叫我Nuno。”
Relationships: Benjamin Bocconi/Nuno Resende





	【妞/本】Lonely Trip .

**Author's Note:**

> *曾写于19年1月。  
>  *簡單介紹一下故事背景。12年法國好聲音第二季，Nuno拿到第三名的好成績，而同在Florent戰隊的Benjamin十二強晉級八強惜敗離場。  
>  Nuno和Solal曾經共同出演音樂劇亞當與夏娃，有N強吻S的情節。音樂劇結束后N參加好聲音。  
>  *本篇故事從Ben離場左右展開。

  
  
Benjamin孤零零坐在化妆间，手里捏着手机，低垂着脑袋，脸上表情并不那么轻松。这场比赛……说实在的他发挥得的确不算好，十二晋八，Florent导师只能留下两个人。他输给Nuno是理所当然的，但他同样输给了同组的Diese。他太紧张了。  
Nuno第一个晋级离场。他听见Nuno的名字是一下子松了口气。他和Nuno拥抱，甚至在摄像机拍不到的地方偷偷亲吻Nuno的脸颊。Nuno用力拍拍他的背。但他输了。  
这和他们一起规划的未来不一样。  
他还记得Nuno拿圆珠笔敲着桌面的样子。桌上那张草稿纸上标记了比赛的流程，Nuno搂着他的脖子指着决赛那里说，我们要一起走到这里。  
他知道自己搞砸了一切。Nuno从刚才就一直在给他发消息，手机震个不停，但他不想看。一切都结束了，这段逃离轨迹的叛逆，还未结果便结束了。  
但Nuno推开了他的化妆间门。  
“天哪。你在这里，我快担心死了。”  
Nuno喘着气，也不知道找了多久。Benjamin攥紧了手机。  
但Nuno扑过来，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。  
“不用说，没关系，你没事就好。”  
Nuno印象里的Benjamin并不是个话多的人，很多事情憋在心里不讲出口，眉毛一皱可怜兮兮的样子又不肯坦言。他比Benjamin大好些岁数，照顾对方倒真像是对付小孩子，是在拗疼了撑不住了才会开口讲，Nuno心疼他，甚至和Florent有过争吵。  
Nuno是知道的，今天这个结果，他早就在Florent那里听到了，内定下来的，与今天的比赛毫无关系的结果。他没敢告诉过Benjamin。要多大心才能告诉这样腼腆的大男孩他必定落选啊！  
Benjamin瘪着嘴强忍委屈，Nuno只好拍着他的背反复安慰。  
不是他的错。是Florent的决定。但这些话说的再好听，揭开一切糖衣到最后剩下的事实仍是：Benjamin被这个舞台丢弃了。  
Nuno拥抱他，安慰他，反复重复着那些夸奖的话。——都是真的，在他眼里Benjamin的歌声本就无可挑剔。但Benjamin不买账。他只在乎自己输掉了他和Nuno的未来。  
  
若说起来，他们的相识甚至更早于好声音，但这件事知道的人太少了。毕竟试镜落选听起来还是有些丢人。＊Benjamin试镜过亚当，最终惜败，他毫不遗憾，因为本就没有抱太大希望。但一同试镜时队伍里结识的那男人遗憾的但自然的搂住了他的见。我们去喝一杯吧。  
Nuno Resende。他谨慎的叫对方Resende先生，但自来熟的男人用手里巨大玻璃杯一撞他的酒杯，草草灌下几口后说，“叫我Nuno。”  
两个音节叠起的名字太过可爱。Benjamin在心里重复了好几遍。离开酒吧时Nuno已经叫上了他Benny。  
明明年长自己好些岁数，行事作风还像个小孩。Benjamin下意识评价。但他无法否认，这样真性情小孩一样的Nuno的确讨得了他少有的信任。  
他们维持着不多不少的联系，偶尔一起出来喝酒，不咸不淡的聊着互相的生活工作，Benjamin也去看了亚当与夏娃的巡演。甚至后来Nuno拿到karine邀请他参加好声音的通知时都约他出来一起庆祝。那晚Nuno眼睛太亮了，在酒吧的嘈杂里带着期待询问Benjamin要不要也报名。  
他们作为职业音乐人跳过傻兮兮的海选，通过了盲选通过了晋级赛，一关又一关，一路走到现在。  
离决赛只有一步之遥，Benjamin再怎么也没料到，自己输在了这一步，输给了Dense。  
  
Nuno带他去喝酒——这简直是他们的必备节目了，Nuno通过选拔走进Florent的战队时他们出来喝酒，等Benjamin也成功得到Florent的青睐时他毫不犹豫选择与Nuno并肩，那一场结束，他们于酒吧喝到酩酊大醉。后来的每一场比赛都是，他们陪伴彼此，并肩同行。  
但现在不同了，这一次酒不再是庆祝两个人的成功。  
Benjamin偏头凝视着Nuno的侧脸。这个大了他整整12岁的男人……Benjamin苦笑了一声。他们本来只是朋友，率先表白的是从酒精里借胆的自己，那一晚Nuno的表情看上去吃惊又困惑，但他已经记不起那晚Nuno是怎样给予他回复的了，第二日清晨的排练Nuno给他一个局促不安但足够温柔的微笑，让他确认了昨晚的一切不是自己的梦境。他想，自己贪恋的，究竟是Nuno身上这生息活力，还是这人已奔四却仍甜美的脸蛋。但毫无疑问，他舍不得Nuno，舍不得Nuno与他的一切。  
“Benny？”  
Benjamin回过神，抿起唇摇头笑了笑示意Nuno放心，并轻轻亲吻了Nuno的脸颊。Nuno为这个吻有些局促，也许是这里属于公开场合的缘故。  
Nuno把头挨在他肩膀上。他低声询问Benjamin是否还好。  
Benjamin点头，说下午的确很难过，但他尊重导师的抉择。  
他说了谎，他并不开心，并不接受。但他没有任何办法。从好声音的舞台上离开后，仅仅一个下午他就接到了许多的电话，那么多人询问他未来的打算，是否愿意就职签约。他陷入了茫然，在他和Nuno一起规划的未来里，应该是他们一起站上决赛的舞台，他必定输给Nuno，但那个时候他如何配不上这个男人呢？他甚至暗暗期待可以和Nuno一起组一个乐队，好声音的名头会给他们带去不少看得过去的工作，他们可以在巴黎一起买一套房子，这样一直过下去……  
Nuno同样问他未来的打算。  
Benjamin想，他知道自己已经定下了哪个结局，他想要现在说出口，但理智阻挠了他的声带，又或者面对Nuno那深棕色的专注的眸子，他无法说出口。那么，至少……过了今晚吧。  
Nuno不放心他，他今晚喝的实在是太多了，Nuno一路把他送回宾馆房间，倚在门框上看Benjamin把自己塞进床里不肯起来。  
“我结束了，但是你还要继续的。快回去吧，明早你还有彩排对吧？”Benjamin凝视着Nuno，那双浅色的眸子里盛满了决绝和悲切。  
Nuno迟疑片刻，坐到Benjamin旁边：“不急，晚睡我习惯了。”  
Benjamin知道自己向来劝不动Nuno。他甩掉脚上的鞋子，往旁边钻了钻，给Nuno闪出了一个人的空：“那你今晚睡在这里。”  
Nuno摸摸他的额头，轻轻落下一个亲吻，他说晚安好梦，替Benjamin塞了塞被角，便离开。  
Benjamin一夜无眠。  
  
Benjamin一整天都在跟着Nuno。他已经没有了比赛任务，但Nuno不是，接下来如果能唱到最后的话Nuno至少还要唱八首歌，有的可忙。Benjamin看着Nuno忙的脚不沾地，偶尔还会得空了便冲他眨眨眼睛。但Benjamin只觉得心底里那个声音越来越大，越来越难以忽略。  
他要好好找个时间，亲口告诉Nuno，尽管他不停的劝说自己不该是现在，Nuno马上就要登台了，不能在这种紧要关头影响Nuno的发挥。  
  
……但他还是看到了那一幕。他记得那个男人，亚当与夏娃剧组试镜的时候他们还说过话，后来他去看剧时也在舞台上看到过男人。Solal。＊他来到这里后便拨通了Nuno的电话，Nuno小跑着出来，大笑着猛的扑进了Solal的怀里。Benjamin拿礼节性的亲吻去搪塞否定自己内心滋生的负面情绪，但他无法忽略solal亲吻之后状似不经意瞥过来的眼神，也无法忽略记忆中剧里被Nuno反复强吻的Solal。那个礼节性的、规规矩矩的吻，是给自己看的。  
Benjamin把Nuno约出来。他仍旧是那副腼腆的样子，眉眼清爽但藏满的全是深情。  
但他说，我们分手吧。Nuno，我要离开了。  
Nuno睁大了眼睛，看上去吃了一惊。他想要说些什么，开口几声局促的单音节，深深皱起的眉头和茫然的眼神。  
Benjamin竟油然而生起了几分报复似的快感。他端起面前的酒杯一干而尽，旋即潇洒起身离去。餐厅外面停了他预先招呼下的计程车，而行李也早就收拾好。他克制住自己，没有回头看，直到打开副驾驶的座位坐进去，才转头隔着车窗冲Nuno挥挥手。  
Nuno眼瞧着计程车扬长而去。  
Benjamin把头靠在车窗玻璃上，那双总被人形容为无比深情的眸子里盛满了沉默的心事。再见了，我的爱。他在心底最后一声道别。  
  
  
－END .  


**Author's Note:**

> ＊1.Benjamin小哥过去的从业经历皆为捏造，灵感来源是看他ig里大概 5年和糯米合照打过亚夏tag←思路活泛【但后来考据到Benjamin小哥是Adam的替，也正式登过台（油管可搜到片段），但本篇写时还没考据到。】  
>  ＊2.这里是因为决赛的时候索老师确实在观众席里看了妞妞的演出（笑）我想看演出前肯定也得有打声招呼吧毕竟老熟人hhhh  
>    
>  以及一点可能不太明显的暗示：Nuno自始至终没有答应过Benjamin任何事情，这就是一场沉浸在自己世界里面的暗恋（以及告白失败但告白对象神经大条没有疏远他），所以所以，随心理解w（ntm）  
>  之后的事情也好讲啊，妞一脸懵逼跟出现的索讲了事情，索帮妞顺了好久妞才在久远的记忆里想起Benjamin小哥那回告白（“我以为他喝醉了说胡话呢就没当回事啊！”震惊）（索：……您长点心吧= =）再后来妞索一路走下来，而本小哥这边也下了决心彻底断了自己的感情，但一晃这么多年过来了，他还是忍不住时常纵容自己翻看妞的社交动态……但他不敢给正主点赞，只敢对粉丝产出动手动脚（？）  
>  啊，多么苦恼的单向恋爱啊♪。（淦


End file.
